Problem: Christopher has 21 oranges for every 6 kiwis. Write the ratio of oranges to kiwis as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $21:6$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $21 \text{ to } 6$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{21}{6}=\dfrac{7}{2}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{7}{2}$ is the ratio of oranges to kiwis written as a simplified fraction.